habiticafandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Whats New
This article is mainly a result of the conclusion, that making the in-game news translatable would take a LOT of work. It is not certain that news-translation will be done here, but for now I will put the news here and maybe translate the most recent ones into a few languages. If wikias for other languages should emerge, the links are quickly changed. Whatever Just to double-check but @Minhakuu is the Twitter account of the real-world Bailey, right? Not the town crier character? (in other words, you're not going to get the in-game announcements by following her.) JustChimeric (talk) 00:37, December 5, 2014 (UTC) Copyright? While I think it's a great idea to have translations of HabitRPG's news, I'm a bit concerned about the copyright status of the news - is the text copyrighted to HabitRPG or Tyler? By posting text on the wiki, we assert that we are either the author of the text, or that the text is under a compatible license with the CC-by-SA license. While the images of HabitRPG are under this license, I'm not sure about the text - did Vicky sign off on transposing the news to the wiki? --Malkin (talk) 21:02, January 20, 2014 (UTC) : An interesting problem. I have no direct contact with the developers (or maybe I do on GitHub without knowing it). This project is frozen until the problem is resolved. Luveluen (talk) ::I've attempted to get Vicky's attention via Trello here, so hopefully she'll be able to clarify matters for us. --Malkin (talk) 23:25, January 20, 2014 (UTC) :::The project is frozen indefinitely, because I can not keep it up to date alone while its fate is still undecided. Depending on what we (on GitHub) decide on how to translate the in-game news it may be revived in the future. Luveluen (talk) 07:55, January 29, 2014 (UTC) ::::Just got an update from Vicky - she'll double-check on the status of the Bailey news for us. --Malkin (talk) 09:43, January 29, 2014 (UTC) Just heard back from Vicky (see above link) - Bailey's news is licensed under the CC-by-NC-SA 3.0 license. I can't remember off the top of my head if the CC-by-NC-SA is compatible with Wikia's boilerplate licensing. --Malkin (talk) 21:20, January 31, 2014 (UTC) Overly long list: archive time? There are at the time of this note, 53 news items in the expanded Table of Contents. We should probably think about moving some of them to an Old News page or something. Taldin (talk) 01:33, September 27, 2014 (UTC) : It is quite hideous, isn't it. I think the three(?) most recent news items are all that's needed on the main page, and then the others on Old News or whatever you want to call it. Do as you see fit. :) LadyAlys (talk) 01:46, September 27, 2014 (UTC) : After some experimentation over the weekend, I put in collapsible text for any month that isn't the current month. That way all of 2014 stays on the same page rather than having to cut/paste every month or so. Taldin (talk) 16:41, September 29, 2014 (UTC) : Adding to the archive question: After discussing the matter with Alys, I created new pages for the German news. Naming convention for the new pages: "Whats_new_2014", "Whats_new_2015", etc. : All news from 2014 get transferred to the new 2014 page. The "Whats_new" page will contain only a redirect to the 2015 page, so that potential linking to the news from other pages of the Wiki won't result in broken links at later archiving events. For syntax of the redirect, have a look at the "Whats_new_de" page (Source mode). Janey p (talk) 12:31, January 1, 2015 (UTC) : I'd been thinking exactly the same thing for the main What's New page since we should make sure that the 2014 and 2013 news doesn't get lost. So we'll create Whats New 2014 and Whats New 2015 pages as well. Janetmango (talk) 14:04, January 1, 2015 (UTC) Format Taldin just overhauled the FAQ with the collapsible monthly summaries, and I'd like to clean up the formatting a bit to make the headings consistent and to make it easier to add latest news. Lyranessie has also been making some format changes so I want to make sure that we're not duplicating work in case someone else already has a draft. I've been playing with ideas in my Sandbox at http://habitrpg.wikia.com/wiki/User:Janetmango/sandbox to incorporate all the changes Taldin just made but to use Markdown and eliminate the confusing table structure but if I'm stepping on toes, just let me know. Janetmango (talk) 14:00, October 8, 2014 (UTC) : I like your version! (and sorry for reformating your format, I was just trying to copy the news from 10/03 and earlier ;) ). Why don't we completely remove the title that contains all the news (aka the "Back-to-School Advice Challenge Winners And Jack-O-Lantern Pet" and others)? Each news appears as an individual section in the content anyway and it's just a question of scrolling a few lines to see all the news of a defined day. Lyranessie (talk) 14:23, October 8, 2014 (UTC) : Lyranessie, you didn't reformat my format at all since I was confused by the tables and I couldn't get my pumpkin in the right place(laughing!!) I love your idea about completely removing the title - that's what I wanted to do, too. Then we can just use Markdown and it's easier for everyone to update and to navigate.Janetmango (talk) 14:34, October 8, 2014 (UTC) ::: Which version do you use? Source or Visuel? I am using Source even though I hate coding tags but in a way it's more accurate for me. We should maybe put the "how to insert new news" in bolt so it's more visible and less hidden in the actual news. Can you remove those big title in your sandbox so we can already see how it goes? I think I create one for myself to be sure that I don't mess up the actual page ^^Lyranessie (talk) 14:40, October 8, 2014 (UTC) ::: I use Source since it's usually faster. I took out the big titles in my sandbox version. And my version still has the pumpkin in a weird place, so I have to work on that :)Janetmango (talk) 14:52, October 8, 2014 (UTC) ::: Do what works best for you. :) I was just working with what was currently in there (as you saw, there was a template) and keeping it consistent. The collapsible bits was a spur of the moment, 'oh, hey, I could reduce the size but keep everything on the same page' idea late at night, and if you can make it cleaner, by all means. Taldin (talk) 16:09, October 8, 2014 (UTC) ::: Taldin, the collapsible monthly summaries are awesome, especially as a user who likes to go back and read all the older news :D We're just looking at cleaning up some of the news structure so it's easier to input, easier to edit (when it's time to compile monthly summaries), and consistent. Is there a way to share source code from a sandbox? Or is that done through GitHub (which I've never used)?Janetmango (talk) 16:20, October 8, 2014 (UTC) ::: I can see and edit your Sandbox. What am I looking for, though? Taldin (talk) 17:53, October 8, 2014 (UTC) ::: To see if it looks more intuitive and easy for scribes to add news items. Or if a blurb is needed about how to add news items. Since Lyranessie may have wanted to make some other changes, I didn't know if we could edit each other's sandboxes or share code to make it easier.Janetmango (talk) 18:08, October 8, 2014 (UTC)